


Good morning, Harry

by arya_B



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, I haven't actually read it, Identity Issues, Self-Hatred, nobody likes Harry, not even himself, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arya_B/pseuds/arya_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He faces the Ministry entrance before going inside. He doesn’t want to go. There’s too many people there that dislike him almost as much as he dislikes himself. Not because he’s evil. He’s not. He is, still, the boy that defeated Voldemort.</p><p>They dislike him because he’s an asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good morning, Harry

**Author's Note:**

> I hated The Cursed Child as much as the next person. Let's try to make some fun out of it.

****In three minutes, Ginny’s alarm clock will ring and she, still facing the other wall, will say: ‘Good morning, Harry’.

That’s what she does. Every day. No ‘love’, ‘dear’ or any other pet name. He’s Harry.

“Good morning, Harry.”

-\\-

 She won’t speak properly to him the whole day. Not that they have been much chatty lately, but after the way he treated Albus, Harry knows his wife will find the very sound of his voice revolting.

He washes his face and stare at his own reflection through the water stained mirror. So much stains, when did that happened? Harry used to make sure it was always spotless, but somehow, he lost control over that.

His face looks the same as it did when he was seventeen, if a bit older and wearier. He still recognizes himself in the reflection, though. He can’t say the same about his attitude. He was mean to his children, his best friends, his mentors.

“I’m a jerk. I wasn’t a jerk”

He wasn’t. A long time ago, he was a good guy. Seventeen year old Harry would punch him in the face, for sure.

 -\\-

 Harry almost spits the first sip of his coffee. It’s bloody disgusting and the lack of sugar does nothing to improve it. He’s on a sugar-free diet. It’s good for your heart and, well, many other things, supposedly. Sugar is addictive.

 -\\-

 He faces the Ministry entrance before going inside. He doesn’t want to go. There’s too many people there that dislike him almost as much as he hates himself. Not because he’s evil. He’s not. He is, still, the boy that defeated Voldemort.

They dislike him because he’s an asshole.

How could he ended up like that? A wife that despises him, terrible coffee every morning and a son who barely survived preschool due to his ridiculous name? Why did his life had spiraled out of control, just like his bathroom mirror? When had he developed such a shitty personality?

“Anyway” he thinks, grabbing a diet carrot cupcake from his bag, and finally entering the Ministry

“The sugar-free diet is going wonderfully.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic foi escrita para o I Projeto Voldemort Day, do fórum Voldemort Day. Vai lá conhecer! =D


End file.
